The Reason
by AugustAngel
Summary: Its Graduation time at Hogwarts and Hermione is having a hard time decided how to tell Harry about her secret while keeping her baby in her best interest. HHr. Just RR


With only one week left until the end of term at Hogwarts, everyone was either getting ready for Graduation or staying outside in the beautiful weather. But I chose to stay inside.   
  
My name is Hermione Granger and tonight is my Graduation from Hogwarts. I'm scared about leaving this safe haven but excited about the road ahead of me. I guess that was until I learned about my 'health condition.' See, I have been dating my best friend Harry Potter since the start of term in our 6th year. I had changed a lot since he first met me. I am now about 5'6 with straight, layered and highlighted hair and my teeth are no longer bucked.   
  
Harry had grown a lot too since the time that I knew him. He stood around, ah let see, 6'2 and he still had his disheveled raven locks and those bright green eyes. He was tan and muscular from Quidditch. He is without a doubt the hottest student at Hog warts (soon to be Teacher.) Yup, that's right, Harry is going to be the new DADA teach here at Hogwarts next year. Hes really excited about it because Hogwarts is the only thing he ever called home and he loves everyone here dearly. He gave up his dream of becoming a Auror after defeating Voldemort last year because he said it was too risky but being a Quidditch player will never leave that boy's mind I swear. He told Oliver Wood, who is now the present captain of the Cudley Cannons, that in a few years he might join the team. Let's just say Oliver was a little enthusiastic with news and he told Harry is going to hold him to that.   
  
I'm sure your wondering what my plans are for after school. Ah, I'm sure your guessing a teacher or a healer at St. Mungos. Hmm, well none of them are correct though the thought of becoming a teacher in a few years sounds very appealing to me. But in about 7months I'm going to be a mother. Yes. I'm pregnant with Harry's baby but he doesn't know that yet and I'm praying that he never will. I'm toying with the fact of telling him and possibly losing him forever out of fear and adolescence or not telling him at all and just picking up and leaving. The latter sounds more appealing at the moment. I love Harry so much and I don't want him to have to give up everything for me and the baby so-.   
  
Right when I'm in the middle of coming to a conclusion, someone has to knock on the door just great. I get up and pad over to the door to give who ever it is a piece of my mind but when I open it I see Harry standing there with a bouquet of white roses in his hand My favorite flowers. how come he has to be such a gentleman?   
  
"Hey Herms" Harry says as he leans in a gives me a soft yet loving kiss on the lips, "hows that speech for graduation going?" Oh yes, did I forget to mention that I'm number one in the class? Well know you know.   
  
"Okay I guess." I'm still a little ticked off that he interrupted my train of thought but I suppose its okay since he did bring me flowers and it is him after all.  
  
"Good. Well tonight after graduation what are you doing?" Uh.oh. Harry has that twinkle of mischief in his eyes. I wonder what he is planning.   
  
"Nothing really. Just getting settled into the apartment. Why?" I asked now totally curious.   
  
"Welllll I was thinking of taking you out to a lovely romantic dinner then maybe heading back to my place and getting to know each other a little better." he said in a husky voice and a sexy wink. Wow he sounds so tempting but I can't. I need to tell him tonight or now.  
  
"Umm well as appealing as that sounds Harry," I said with a giggle because of the sad puppy dog frown he now put on his face, "I really need to get settled into that apartment because you know I'm going to be stressing over it if I don't." Liar. I just lied to my boyfriend to get out of the most romantic night of my life. Wow. I'm such a loser.  
  
"Oh well okay. I know your such a stress case if you can't get everyone done. I totally understand." he said with a hint of hurt apparent in his voice. Tell him now Hermione. Now.   
  
"Harry" I said totally without thinking.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We need to talk about something." Wow this is going to be hard.  
  
"Okay. Whats up? Is everything okay?" He has to be the most caring, sweetest guy that I have ever met in my life and I'm about to give him up. How stupid am I.  
  
He took my hands in his and gave them a squeeze letting me know that he is going to help me the best way that he can but he has no idea at what I'm about to tell him and how it just might corrupt the rest of his life. Here goes nothing…  
  
"Harry you know-"   
  
Damnit.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Are you guys in there?" I should have known. Ron. Our other best friend. He has the best timing when it comes to ruining moments.  
  
"Yeah in here" Harry said signaling his other best friend in the room.  
  
"Hey hey hey look what we have here, the golden couple of Hogwarts." Ron said with a smirk and amusement apparent in his voice.   
  
"You better believe it." Harry said with a laugh, "now what do you want?"  
  
"What you don't have time for me anymore well fine Harry we are so over." Ron said in his best 'ditzy girl I'm breaking up with you voice'   
  
"Yeah Ron. I guess you finally figured it out. I'm cheating on you with Hermione. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."   
  
What prats.  
  
Harry and Ron both start to laugh, because of course those dorks were just kidding, and Ron finally lets us know why he barged in here in the first place,   
  
"We are starting up a game of Quidditch out on the pitch and we need to have the youngest and best seeker in a century on my team sooo you wanna come?" Ron pleads.   
  
Harry's eyes light up like Christmas came a whole year early.   
  
"Hell yeah" he says jumping up and started walking across the room.   
  
Boys will be boys. So oblivious.  
  
Harry stops suddenly and turns to look at me. "Can we finish this conversation later?" he asks with his sad puppy eyes.   
  
"Yeah sure go ahead." I said with a laugh. I barely even got to finish the sentence and him and Ron were already out the door and on the way to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
This is going to be harder then I thought. 


End file.
